1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adjustable apparatus for a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
The display device of an all-in-one computer usually needs to be adjusted. A conventional adjustable apparatus is only used to adjust the viewing angle of the display device of the all-in-one computer, but the height of the display device cannot be changed.